


those starts in your eyes (they're all mine)

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: “You’re jealous!” exclaims Victor the moment they’re in his private study- and, more importantly, away from prying ears. Coy, he leans against the large Oakwood table in the center of the room, tilting his head to the side in a way that makes him look like a fae creature- magical and unattainable. “This is unprecedented, Yuuri, and I must say I find it rather-““Shut up.” Growls Yuuri, before pulling Victor in for a bruising kiss that’ll leave his lips swollen and shiny. Good. Let no one make any mistake about what Victor has been doing.*Jealous!Yuuri in a royalty au. Also, lots and lots of kissing.





	those starts in your eyes (they're all mine)

The revelry goes on about him, music interspersed with the tinkling laughter of seemingly shy girls loaning their chastity out for the night. Courtiers talk around mouths filled with carefully crafted bites or mulled wines more expensive than their teeth- or both. With a stomp of feet and a flurry of skirts the dancers change their positions, and new waists are held between fleshy hands as arrangements for the night are made out in the open, for all to see.

He blinks as his eyes catch on a flash of silver, before the dancers turn and the reason he’s here in the first place comes into full view. The prince is resplendent tonight, the pale blue of his doublet brightening his eyes into twin stars set against a perfectly amiable face. With a wide smile that is miles away from his eyes, the prince picks up the nearly swooning lady before him, twirling her around elegantly- like he wouldn’t trade this for anything else. Halfway through her circuit in the air, the prince catches his eye, and that’s when the _real_ shine comes into his eyes- if only for a brief moment.

Before either of them know, the lady is back down, clinging to the prince like a limpet and laughing through a blush that makes her look more like an angry tomato than the delicate rose she thinks she is. Right before the music shifts- a signal for the dancers to change partners once again- the lady leans in dangerously close to the prince, whispering slyly in his ears what he is sure is an open invitation.

Something hot runs through his blood and before he knows it, he has decided to abandon the relatively hidden wall he’d used to escape the prying courtiers for a while. Determined- and slightly angry, if the muffled stomping of his heeled boots is anything to go by- he makes his way to the prince, pulling him away from the shocked lady with barely concealed contempt.

“There is an urgent matter of the state that needs your immediate attention, Prince Victor,” he says mechanically, choosing to forgo looking at the prince in favour of glaring daggers at the now confused and angry lady. “The Prince and I-“ she begins to say, puffing up rather unappealingly, before she is cut off by an apologetic look and a showy declaration- “Forgive me, my lady, but as much as I wish to continue enjoying our truly remarkable dance, Chancellor Yuuri is never off duty. Rhyme unintended of course, Chancellor.”

Saying this, the prince turns away from Yuuri, bowing low to the lady and kissing her hand tenderly, as is custom. Then, he leans into her, a mirror image of what brought Yuuri here in the first place, and whispers something in her ear that’s too low for Yuuri to catch. By the way the lady’s anger melts away, Yuuri guesses it’s something that he wouldn’t want to hear anyway.

Once he is done, the prince gestures for him to lead the way out of the great hall, and Yuuri turns on his heel without another word or a look backward, even though he can feel the simpering lady’s satisfied eyes on him all the way to the doors.

*

“You’re jealous!” exclaims Victor the moment they’re in his private study- and, more importantly, away from prying ears. Coy, he leans against the large Oakwood table in the centre of the room, tilting his head to the side in a way that makes him look like a fae creature- magical and unattainable. “This is unprecedented, Yuuri, and I must say I find it rather-“

“Shut up.” Growls Yuuri, before pulling Victor in for a bruising kiss that’ll leave his lips swollen and shiny. Good. Let no one make any mistake about what Victor has been doing.

Whatever Victor was about to say gets lost in the desperate movement of their lips against each other, and his eyes slip shut as he _drowns_ in Yuuri, reaching up to cup his cheek and draw him even closer, as if trying to absorb his very being into his own. With a harsh pant, Yuuri breaks free of the kiss to pull down the collar of Victor’s doublet- like he’s wanted to do since he first saw him in it this afternoon- and bite a harsh mark onto his neck that’ll surely be seen by anyone who tries to undress him that night. Victor moans, his hips moving involuntarily against Yuuri’s in a ghost of the dance he’d participated in earlier, and Yuuri takes it as encouragement to unlace his doublet further and leave bruising kisses all over his torso.

“Please,” says Victor, sounding so wrecked it’s difficult to reconcile this image of him- panting, red all the way to his pebbled nipples, and so, so wanton- from the composed prince that everyone else gets to see. Another flash of possessiveness runs through Yuuri, and he pushes Victor swiftly against the table to press his hardening length against Victor’s own and seek the delicious friction they’re both chasing.

“ _Mine_.” Growls Yuuri, his voice dropping into his navel in a way he knows drives Victor mad. Slowly, he picks up the rhythm, rubbing himself against Victor and running down the cliff they both seem to be teetering at the edge of. Leaning up, he presses his lips to Victor’s, lazily thrusting his tongue in the wet cavern of his mouth- a mere imitation of what he will do at night. Victor whines, low and desperate, before flipping Yuuri around so that his back hits the table. “ _Ah,_ Yuuri,” moans Victor, voice rough with suppressed desire, and Yuuri wants to babble and scream but he bites his lips to keep the sounds from leaking out- no point in the guards learning about their escapades.

Panting, Victor leans into Yuuri’s ear, his thrusts becoming faster and driving him closer to the edge with each brush of their groins. “You’re- _ah-_ you’re mine, too.” He says, before sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh beneath Yuuri’s ear.

It’s all Yuuri can do to keep himself from screaming as his whole world is painted white.

*

Later, when their legs have given out and a soft glow envelopes them in a cocoon on the study floor, Victor laughs- a breathy, well fucked out sound. “I love it when you get jealous,” he says, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck and lazily kissing the mark he’s left- something that will be very difficult to hide and will surely earn him teasing looks from his sister and Yuuko.

Yuuri thinks of mentioning the fear he’s been having lately. That Victor will leave him, or find a lady and get married and produce little children with hair white as snow and tiny little heart shaped smiles-

“But I assure you, Yuuri. My eyes are only for you,” whispers Victor, as if this is a confession he’s breathing into Yuuri’s skin- a tattoo, a constant reminder of where his heart really lies.

And just like that, all his doubts recede into a tiny corner of his mind, so invisible he almost laughs at his earlier self for having them at all. Feeling soft and full, he leans into Victor’s touch, whispering sweet things and dramatic declarations into the air around them so he can pretend that he gets to do this all day, every day.

Slowly, they both drift to sleep, and the smile on Yuuri’s well-kissed lips is nothing but contented. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's my first time writing anything mature, so I hope I wasn't too cringey (blushes). 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos. Positive comments are always appreciated (and, frankly, they make my day).
> 
> -love,  
> N


End file.
